1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, a transmitting device, a receiving device and an information processing apparatus which are usable in water.
2. Related Art
A diver during diving secures safety by performing communication with other divers or base stations on land and on ships to exchange information and to grasp the remaining amount of air of an air tank used by himself/herself. As an apparatus for communicating with the outside or for grasping the remaining amount of air, an information processing apparatus for divers as shown in JP-A-2001-278192 is proposed. In the information processing apparatus for divers, an in-water sensing switch which is conducted by sea water determines whether during diving or not-during diving, and communication is performed by switching a medium to be used such that ultrasonic waves are used as a medium for carrying a signal at the time of communication during diving, and electromagnetic waves are used as a medium for carrying a signal at the time of communication during not diving.
However, the disclosed information processing apparatus for divers requires the switch for determining whether during diving or not during diving and functions for transmission and reception in electromagnetic waves and ultrasonic waves respectively, therefore, it was difficult to realize miniaturization, weight saving and cost reduction of the apparatus.